Rex Mason (Prime Earth)
New 52 When the world believed the Outsiders were dead it was revealed Rex was able to save the team in a similar way he saved the Justice League when the Hyper Clan attacked. He also considered as one of the possible new candidates for Justice League International but was not chosen. Exploring the Dark Multiverse Rex was forced by Simon Stagg to transmute into Nth Metal as apart of his plan to open a portal into the Dark Multiverse. Metamorpho would work with Mister Terrific and Plastic-Man force Stagg into close the portal. However all three are sucked into the portal and shielded by Plastic-Man who is immune to the Dark Multiverse. While in a lifeless void Rex and the others would encounter Phantom Girl who reveals that she is stuck in an intangible state and was unaware she was responsible for sending a signal to pull Rex and his team to her location. It was revealed by a hologram of Tom Strong who reveals that Metamorpho and his allies are needed to save the multiverse. Rex is later sent by Mister Terrific back Stagg's compound only for him and his new friends are drawn back together. It's revealed that he can't separate from the others. Upon find this out Rex and his new allies form the The Terrifics. Doomsday Clock Rex Mason was featured in a newspaper article that covered the "Supermen Theory", where it is revealed that the government had been conducting experiments on humans to give them superpowers. It is revealed that he disappeared. | Powers = * : After being exposed by the energy of an ancient meteorite, Rex Mason was transformed into metahuman with the ability to transmute his body in whole or in part into any element. These abilities include: ** : Rex can stretch, bounce, elongated, control, reshape his body as if it were made of rubber or plastic. ** : Rex can transmute his body to any of a wide variety of liquid, gas or metallic elemental compounds and form it to his will. Originally, he was limited to the elements which occur naturally in the human body. Over time, this limitation seems to have disappeared. He can alter the shapes and consistencies of these elements and combine them to form complex compounds. Rex can assume forms of gas, liquid or solid states. ** ** ** : The nature of Rex's body provides him with natural body armor offering damage resistance from blunt attacks and energy attacks. | Abilities = * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Orb of Ra * Dark Energy Bonding : After being exposed to the Dark Multiverse energy, the Terrifics members became tethered to each other, which causes an explosion if they are separated more than a mile from each other. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Metamorpho is dating Sapphire Stagg. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:The Terrifics members